Aftermath
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: Fionna and Marshall clean up after a nasty ogre fight.


I'm letting you guys know now, these stories are already written. All I'm doing i editting them and posting them, so don't give your hopes up so soon. ;D

disclaimer: yeah yeah blah blah blah XD

* * *

Marshall Lee and Fionna came back to their tree house from a gruesome battle with some nasty ogres. She was tattered and slightly beaten but her body was covered in foul smelling blood.

"Be back, taking a looonnnggg shower." she said, before swift climbing upstairs.

"No! Don't take so long! I smell like blood to and I hate ogre blood, you know my senses Fionna, vampire enhanced. " complained Marshall.

Fionna shrugged, "Sorry Marshall, already called it." she shouted from upstairs.

He speedily flew up the ladder but she closed the bathroom door before he could get in.

Marshall banged his head on the door, "You'll pay for this Fionna!" he shouted.

Fionna stripped of her filthy clothes and disposed of them, "5th outfit this month. .." she muttered.

Fionna stepped into the shower and started off with cold water, she poured the body wash over her head and all over her body and began relentlessly scrubbing. she was able to clean her body but her hair was a different story...

Marshall floated around Fionna's room listlessly. He was extremely exhausted and "icky" as Fionna called it. All he wanted to do was snuggle with his bunny... who was as of now, hogging the shower.

Marshall smirked, 'Why waste water?' he thought, so he began stripping of his clothes and slowly opened the bathroom door.

Fionna finally washed all the red out of her blonde and let the water run over her head, she switched the temperature to warm and sighed.

"Marshall will just have to wait..." she whispered, vainly.

Marshall heard her, of course, and smirked.

He picked up the body wash and squeezed it on his naked body until it was empty, Fionna stretched her arms to let the water run on her arms she felt a body she backed up to the wall.

"Marshall! Get out! I'm naked!" she shouted. Marshall reappeared.

"Yeah so am I..." said Marshall, casually

Fionna blushed, "Dude, I don't want to shower with you..." she simply said.

Marshall opened the shower curtain, gesturing for her to leave. She frowned and was about to step out when Marshall grabbed her waist.

Marshall looked down at Fionna's perky, 19 year old boobs. He lessened the space between them.

"Thanks a lot Fionna." he said smirking. "Now I'm all horny."

Fionna couldn't help but look down, and he was horny all right.

Fionna blushed and shook her head, scolding him. "Marshall, Marshall, Marshall..." she stood on her tippy toes, to help him get the blood out his hair, Their bodies were slightly touching, this didn't help Marshall at all.

"Fi." he whined. Fionna smirked, sensually massaging behind Marshall's ears.

Marshall's eyes fluttered shut, he could feel his erection throb.

Fionna trailed her hands down his toned chest, approaching his "problem."

Fionna circled her small hands behind him and scrubbed his back, then let the water wash the soap off completely. She rung the wash cloth letting the soap travel down. It covered his erection, but the soap dissolved away.

Fionna tilted her head back, exposing her neck and giggled.

"Okay all done!" she said joyfully.

Marshall frowned, he backed Fionna up against the shower wall.

He brought his lips to her neck, nibbling her wet, soft skin.

"Mmm." she moaned, as he hooked her legs around his waist, pushing past her sodden walls.

Fionna's body jolted, against Marshall's, he thrust again, Fionna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Fionna was pushed against the cold tiles again as she grew wet.

"M-Marshall, ugh! M-My bed." she stated.

Marshall thrust again, feeling the pre-cum drip from him and into Fionna. They weren't going to need her bed because he was close.

Fionna tightened her grip on Marshall, letting her fingers dig into Marshall's wet back.

Marshall thrust faster at an alarming pace, expanding Fionna's walls, repeatedly ramming her clit.

"Mmmm!" Fionna moaned.

Marshall throbbed inside her, and finally came. He almost dropped Fionna, and leaned against her, enjoying the feeling of water run down his back.

Fionna unhooked her legs from around Marshall and opened the shower curtain.

"Now I gotta shower all over again," she said while trying to steady her ragged breathing, "get out."

Marshall smirked, "Fine, I already got what I wanted."

He stuck out his tongue and floated over to the towel rack.

Fionna grinned and closed the curtain, she let the water run over her again.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Fionna was pushed against the tiles again, Marshall invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Fionna squeaked and pinched him.

"See you when you come out." he said, floating out the door.

Fionna sighed and turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She jumped on Marshall who was lounging in her bed, with only the towel covering him up.

"I knew you would com-" he began but was cut off by Fionna's fervent kiss.

Marshall rested his hands on her hips and moaned in her mouth.

She kissed down his neck, suckling and nibbling him.

"You're such an ass." she said, aggravated, against his neck.

"Say it again baby." he moaned. Fionna laughed.


End file.
